Pragnienia
by Wampir
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby groźny profesor Snape spojrzał w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp? I gdyby największe pragnienie jego serca postanowiło się spełnić?


**. Pragnienia**

Severus Snape tylko raz w życiu spoglądał w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Było to kiedy w Hogwarcie ukryty był Kamień Filozoficzny czyli na pierwszym roku młodego Potter'a. Wiedział jak działa to lustro. Spodziewał się co tam ujrzy. Lily Evans. Śmiejącą się, machającą do niego ręką. Jedyną osobę, którą kiedykolwiek kochał. Tak naprawdę. Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie gdy jej nie ujrzał. Nie tylko nie ujrzał, ale zobaczył coś co napełniło go zarazem szczęściem jak i lękiem. W gładkiej tafli szkła odbijała się jego postać. Był jednak znacznie inny. Mimo, że starszy, co wnioskował po jeszcze większej ilości zmarszczek, wyglądał jakby młodziej. Ubrany w eleganckie, oczywiście czarne szaty, które nadawały mu uroczysty wygląd. Włosy związane z tyłu białą wstążką. W dodatku na jego twarzy błąkał się nikły uśmiech, a zazwyczaj puste oczy iskrzyły się dziwnym blaskiem. Już to wystarczyło, by uważać ten obraz za conajmniej niedorzeczny. Tymczasem to co najbardziej uderzyło Severusa w tej scenie była druga osoba. Obok niego stała piękna młoda kobieta z burzą brązowych loków na głowie. Miała na sobie tradycyjną, prostą, białą sukienkę. Sukienkę, którą zakłąda się do ślubu! Patrzyła na niego uśmiechając się i łapiąc go za rękę. Była to surrealistyczna scena, więc gdy kobieta wspieła się na palce by pocałować stojącego obok niej mężczyznę (_męża?)_ w usta, Severus odsunął sie gwałtownie. Patrzył jednak jak urzeczony jak jego odbicie nie dość, że nie odtrąciło kobiety to jeszcze przycisnęło ją mocniej do siebie i oddało pocałunek. Nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy coś takiego. Nie rozpoznawał osoby ze zwierciadła. Nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek taki zwróciłby na niego uwagę. Był przecież podłym, sadystycznym śmierciorzercą, zresztą nie był nawet przystojny. Nie przypuszczał również żeby ślub był tym czego akurat pragnął najbardziej. Zawsze żył samotnie i jakoś nie śpieszyło mu sie żeby to zmienić. Było przecież tyle innych rzeczy, które chciał o wiele bardziej. Chodźby duża butelka Ognistej Whisky. Nie powinien tu przychodzić. To był błąd. Teraz wspomnienie nie da mu spokoju. Wspomnienie o tym, że mógłby być szcześliwy. Musi sobie uzmysłowić, że to nigdy się nie stanie. Nigdy nie stanie przed ołtarzem, by poślubić kogokolwiek, a tym bardziej kogoś takiego. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy spojrzał w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.

**Dziesięć lat później**

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień. Dzień, w którym spełni sie to czego pragnął. Kiedy teraz wspominał spotkanie z czarodziejskim lustrem sprzed dekady kręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Kto by pomyślał, że to tak się skończy. Kiedy po zakończeniu wojny przyjął Hermionę Granger na swoją praktykantkę nie przypuszczał przecież, że wkrutce zostanie jego żoną. Że pokocha go za to, że jest sarkastycznym dupkiem, który nic tylko obraża ją i jej przyjaciół, a w dodatku jest dwadzieścia lat od niej starszy. _"Dziewietnaście, Severusie, dziewietnaście" _jak zawsze powtarzała Hermiona gdy tylko wspominał o różnicy wieku.On nadal miał obawy. Gryfonka jednak była nieugienta. Nie spodziewał sie po niej takiego uporu i przebiegłości, jakiej spodziewałby sie po Ślizgonkach, ale nie po uczniach domu lwa. Kiedy nie wiadomo jakim sposobem znalazła się u niego w łóżku musiał sie poddać. Niechętnie przyznał się do przegranej. Chociaż czy przegraną można było nazwać miłość osoby, którą on już dawno pokochał? Długo zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie tego. Ale wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie umie żyć bez Hermiony. Jej irytujących pytań, wesołych świergotów kiedy wpadała rano do lochów ze zdecydowanie zbyt głośnym "dzień dobry, profesorze. Prawda, że mamy cudowny dzień.", bez jej pocałunków, dotyku rąk na swoim ciele. Musiał również przyznać, że pokochał jej wnętrze. Umysł, odwagę i oddanie. Była wszystkim co szanował. Przekonała go do tego, że do siebie pasują. Postanowił sie więc oświadczyć. Teraz patrząc jak stoi przed nim, ubrana w tradycyjną, prostą sukienkę nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Było dokładnie tak jak zobaczył po raz pierwszy w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp. Czuł jak związane wstążką włosy drażnią mu kark. Hermiona wyglądała tak pieknie jak w lustrze. Zastanawiał sie czy jego oczy błyszczą tym dziwnym blaskiem. Czy wygląda tak młodo jak widział to dawno temu. Wszystko było tak samo. Nawet wtedy gdy Hermiona wspieła się na palce by go pocałować. Zaatakował jej usta przysuwając ją do siebie. Ten gest zapieczętował ich związek. Stali się mężem i żoną zawiązując magiczny kontrakt. W tej chwili czuł, że marzenia nie są takie bezsensowne jak zawsze uważał. Pragnienia jednak czasami się spełniają. Przynajmniej w jego wypadku. Tylko czym sobie na to zasłużył?


End file.
